User talk:DryBrook
Do you think Agatha and Zola could have gone in through the same gate? The images look significantly different. For Agatha the guarded gate opens with two doors side by side, and the gate Zola's minions struggle to open is many small segments that spiral out. (It is possible there are many stages to the entrance and the images with Agatha and the images with Zola are just from different stages, but that doesn't seem right to me.) ::BTW, after thinking about it, I'm fairly sure that the star-segment door is somewhere inside the castle. Didn't Agatha complain that Zola had just 'walked right in'? --DryBrook 22:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) (Thanks for helping with the Wiki.) Argadi 20:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :My gut reaction is that they used different gates. However, I don't think we can yet rule out their having used the same gate. It's possible that the star-shaped portal was a defense mechanism triggered when Zola brought in her minions against Castle orders. :I've been puzzling over which gate would be the "best-mapped". Seems like that would be the Prisoner's Gate. On the other hand, Zola would have wanted to make a show of going in a prominent gate, rather than slipping in like a prisoner. :Net, I think it's just too early to say. Plus, if I were Prof. Foglio, I'd keep the full layout of the castle vague for as long as possible. :Thanks for the welcome. I'm a big fan of wikis, but I've never actually edited one before. I'll appreciate the occasional suggestion/correction so that I can be as useful as possible and avoid treading over the extensive good work already done. As fan sites go (HP Lexicon, Wheel of Time, A Song of Ice and Fire) this is quite a nice one and a wiki is a great way to do it. --DryBrook 02:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there Welcome to the Girl Genius wiki. Argadi already welcomed you in, but since I was going around with the template today, I thought I'd put one on your page too. Thank you for the attention you've already paid to various articles and I hope you stick around. :Thanks. I'm sure that I'll disappear for long periods of time and reappear with no warning. It's my way. --DryBrook 23:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Some general editing tips: | | * You can create a user page to describe yourself by editing this page. }} * Remember to write a short description of each edit you make in the “Summary” box below the edit box. * On talk pages (like this one), you can sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~), which the software will automatically expand into a signature linking to your user page. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: * ' ' — General wiki help * ' ' — How to make text bold, italic, indented, etc. * Girl Genius:Community Portal — Basic information about this wiki * Girl Genius:Manual of Style — Our style guide * Girl Genius:Speculation — How to include speculation in an article * Girl Genius:Citations — Citation templates in use on this wiki --mnenyver 02:13, 31 January 2009 (UTC) For what it's worth... ...I seem to be liking your style. :) Corgi 03:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's encouraging. I want to be sure that I don't tread on any toes. --DryBrook 03:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I must commend you on your completely canon-style mashup of measurement systems in the discussion of Gil's unnatural strength. Excellent studying! -- Corgi 15:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm glad that some one got a kick out of it. --DryBrook 17:39, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Agatha's Model Aircraft d00d. Did you not see all that stuff I put on the (Gil's Flyer) Talk page? May I encourage you to go look? -- Corgi 22:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Oops. Corgi, you are dead right. I had missed your insights. I've tried (just now) to conform both articles to what you wrote. I do think it's worth discussing the model on those pages just to make your points. --DryBrook 01:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Whether you think you want it or not, you now have the ability to decide whether or not you will use it. ⚙Zarchne 00:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :So be it. It's my funeral. --DryBrook 22:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Moving the wiki? Hello. There's a big proposal right now to move the wiki. As you're one of the sysops, I need to hear from you and get your opinions on the subject. If you get a chance, could you read and respond to Referendum: Move the Wiki? Hope to hear from you soon. — m (talk) 17:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC)